


For me?

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Help, Kinda fluff, M/M, just some, they.... are living in my head rent free, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: His azure eyes shone so beautifully and vividly as Niki leaned forward and brought the food towards Mayoi‘s face, smiling brightly. “Here comes the airplane, Mayo-chan, open wiiiiide~“
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	For me?

**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY the scout story with Niki literally trying to eat my boy made me angery bc I want wholesome Mayoniki not literal cannibalism so I made the wholesome content myself.
> 
> Ummm I wrote and uploaded this on my phone so the quality ain‘t gonna be so good sorry about that... the English might also be pretty off bc I couldn‘t use grammerly here lmao

If it wasn‘t for the fact that he was out in public, Mayoi would have let out a very drawn out sigh. No matter what, he just can’t find himself getting any food down his throat.

But he figured he should come here to the cafeteria for lunch, as to not worry Niki any further. The chef had already texted Mayoi, concerned about him because he didn‘t see him come to the cafeteria for a few days in a row.

And even though he knew he wouldn‘t be able to eat anything, Mayoi still got a plate of spring rolls. He feels bad throwing away perfectly fine food, but he thinks he‘s just gonna get rid of it that way and then leave. That way, Niki will at least have the impression that he ate something. Mayoi‘s stomach turns at the thought of making people worry about him, since no one should waste thought on someone as disgusting as him. And especially not someone so dear to him like Niki.

He just sat there, alone at a table far away from where others were, his head resting against his hand, while his other hand half-heartedly pushed his food back and forth with his chopsticks. His teal eyes were glued to his plate, as he started to zone out.

Honestly, it looked delicious. He wished he could enjoy it, but Mayoi knows he simply can’t get anything down his throat. As if his head is the only organ working working right now, as it just keeps on overthinking every single thing, leaving no time for his other organs to function. At least, that‘s how he felt.

He was lost in thought so much, that he hadn’t even noticed someone took a seat right next across from him.

“Mayo-chan?“

“E-Eeeek!“ he yelped, startled out of his trance by the sudden voice speaking to him. He finally looked up, now noticing Niki, sitting on front of him, with a concerned, but friendly look on his face.

Normally, his perception is so sharp, he could have seen or heard him approach from a mile away, he but his mind was somewhere completely else, so it really scared him.

“Are you okay, Mayo-chan?“ the chef asked, tilting his head.

While trying to at least somewhat regain his composure, he stammered gibberish, until he could finally say “...u-uh, I’m fine, Shiina-san...“ he bit his tongue, remembering to stay polite even though he wanted this conversation to end, “t-thank you for asking though...“

Niki narrowed his eyes at him, bright friendliness still shining through them. “I dunno, it doesn’t look like it. Does it not taste good? Would you like something else instead?“

“N-No, it‘s not that at all! Your food is amazing, I love it so much! I-I just... I just haven‘t been able to eat anything is all...“

Mayoi‘s statement originally left Niki confused, because it didn‘t occur to him immediately why someone would be unable to eat. The chef is constantly hungry after all, he couldn‘t imagine what it‘s like, but after he took a glance at Mayoi‘s face, he started to understand.

“Do you wanna talk about it?“

Mayoi shook his head quickly, and Niki was about to chase, forcing him to get it out, but he figured that this wouldn’t be a very good idea. He shouldn‘t force Mayoi to do anything, especially not when he‘s feeling blue like this. So he resisted his urge, and only offered for a last time, “are you sure?” to which Mayoi responded by nodding silently.

“Hmm, okay, I respect that. But if you ever wanna talk about anything, anything, I‘ve always got on open ear for you,“ he promised with a smile.

Mayoi kept quiet, but there was a shy, yet warm smile on his face as he averted his eyes, looking at the table in front of him as to not look at the other man. He really appreciated it, being cared for, even if it was overwhelming.

Niki‘s gaze eventually followed Mayoi‘s, as he found himself eying that untouched plate of food in front of him. Although he was craving these spring rolls himself, he cared more about Mayoi‘s well being.

With swift movements, Niki grabbed the chopsticks from Mayoi‘s weak and half-hearted grip before he even knew it, and picked up a piece.

His azure eyes shone so beautifully and vividly as Niki leaned forward and brought the food towards Mayoi‘s face, smiling brightly. “Here comes the airplane, Mayo-chan, open wiiiiide~“

Oh god, what on embarrassing sight, Niki trying to feed him like a little baby, Mayoi wanted to die on the spot. He didn‘t react to Niki‘s advances. Body frozen, with his mouth shut and his eyes staring right at the chef and the meal he‘s trying to feed him.

“S-Shiina-san, I... You... I told you I wasn‘t hungry!” Mayoi protested, making sure to barely open his mouth as he spoke, fearing Niki would try to use it as on opportunity to forcibly get the food into his mouth.

Mayoi noticed Niki‘s voice getting a bit higher and cuter, as if he was actually speaking to a child that needed to be fed. “But it‘s not healthy to eat nothing, you know? Have you eaten anything the past few days?“

“Not... Not much at least...“

The chef frowned, “I see...”

Mayoi gulped, that frown filling him with guilt. “Uh, p-please don‘t worry about me though! I-I‘m fine... Please don‘t be bothered about something as pathetic as me! Just...“

“You want me to not be worried?“ repeated Niki, a smirk starting to firm on his face, “then eat up, Mayo-chan~!“

Mayoi shook his head frantically, letting out a silent sigh. “I am not hungry, I really can‘t eat, I‘m sorry...“

The same frown that made Mayoi‘s heart ache so much showed up again, as Niki looked at him with huge, begging eyes, pouting. “Just a little bit? For me? Pretty please?“

Sharp teeth bit down his lip, as he tried to resist that face that Niki made, but alas, it was in vain. That look in Niki‘s eyes... it broke Mayoi.

Defeated, he sighed. “Okay... just a little though...“

The way the chef‘s mood shifted right after he complied was almost uncanny. He bounced up and down happily, picking up a spring roll again. “Aaaaalrighty, then say ‘aaaah~‘!“ He giggled.

“Y-You needn‘t feed me, I ca-“

Once Mayoi opened his mouth, Niki saw an opportunity, and he took it, mercilessly shoving it into his mouth.

Mayoi flinched, wincing, and cowered away. He wanted to complain, but speaking with food in ones mouth would be so impolite, so he quickly swallowed, and then said, “Shiina-san! You can‘t just shove it in like that!“

“But I gotcha to eat,“ he beamed, laughing. Honestly, his laugh was so bright and innocent, it made Mayoi forget his anger immediately. In fact, he started to think that maybe... if he kept on eating, Niki would keep on smiling like that...

That would be nice...

**Author's Note:**

> Why are most of my fics about food wtf


End file.
